There are endless ways in which people secure, fasten, or tie items to more stationary objects, or bundle awkward or cumbersome items together. Conventionally such tasks were performed using any number of ropes, strings, twines, tapes and straps, all of which are well-known in the art.
Ropes, cords, twines and the like are very useful but have several disadvantages. Furthermore, the usefulness of these items is often dependent on the knot-tying abilities of the user. Poorly tied knots, or knots used under the wrong circumstances, may prove inadequate for their desired purpose. These same knots can be difficult and time-consuming to untie. Additionally, certain of these ropes, etc. may mildew, weaken or fray when exposed to the elements for long periods of time.
Assorted tape products may also be used for binding, securing, etc. but these also have disadvantages. The primary disadvantage is that tape products are normally designed for a single use. While tape products come in many different types and strengths, it is difficult to always have the correct product on hand. For some tasks, tapes are difficult to use and may adhere to themselves or to unwanted surfaces. Removal of these tapes often produces undesirable results. Adhesive may separate from the carrier strip of the tape and remain on the items to be secured or the adhesive may remove paint or other finishes, etc. when the tape is removed.
Many types of wire products are available for securing, bundling, etc. However, such items break with repeated use, can cause damage by tearing or puncturing the product and can rust when exposed to moisture for an extended period of time.
A wide variety of straps utilizing buckles, snaps and the like are well known in the art. These snaps and buckles are normally made from some type of metal and, therefore, susceptible to rust or breaking. This type of strap may tear, scratch, or otherwise damage the product to be secured. Additionally, many of these straps have little or no ability to adjust in size.
Ropes, adhesive tapes and the like are affected by certain weather conditions. These weather conditions, especially cold and precipitation, make it more difficult to work with these fasteners. Additionally, these tapes and related products may be less efficient and difficult, if not impossible, to apply during adverse weather.
Flexible cords with small hooks attached to each end are commonly used to secure items to more stationary objects. These cords, while useful for many tasks, do have several disadvantages not found in the present invention. These cords can pose a potential risk to the user if, while the cord is stretched, it is allowed to contract quickly, sending a hook into an unpredictable release. Furthermore, the hooks, often made of metal, may rust, tear, puncture, or otherwise damage the product to be secured.
Hook and loop fasteners are well-known in the art and commonly sold under the registered trademark "Velcro.RTM.". U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,509 to Newman is a tennis net center strap which uses Velcro.RTM. as a primary fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,432 to Fennell is a bundling tie which uses Velcro.RTM. as a means for connecting one portion to another. This device also uses a tie which, once secured to an elongated member to be bundled, must be removed using a tool.